


Young Pride

by gayassbinch



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom, pidge gunderson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayassbinch/pseuds/gayassbinch
Summary: A Grease/Slice of Life AU: Lance escapes from a toxic relationship, moving in with his old friend Hunk Garrett. Lance struggles to find himself again while rekindling friendships from the past. He comes face to face with Keith Kogane, a former high school mate. As they get to know each other again, both struggle to solve their individual problems, and struggle to determine what they want.





	Young Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first long AU, so please bear with me. I will try to post regularly(weekly/biweekly). I also included my OC, Jere. He will come back in later chapters :)
> 
> And above all, please be patient with what happens in the story. Though this story is for my friends and for anyone to consume, it's largely for me. What I write will most likely be the truth for me, so please remain respectful. Thank you and enjoy!

Prologue:  
Tuesday, May 30th  
10:00 AM

Lance pushed his way out of his bedroom with his clothes messily stacked and shoved into his luggage, part of his pants sticking out the bottom of the luggage. He looked around hurriedly, vacantly glancing at his old bedroom. His eyes glazed over the stacks of dishes piled in the sink; the opened, half drunk beer bottles littered around the couch and the unwashed pots and pans lazily left on the stove. Lance turned his head one more time towards his roommate's bedroom. The door closed but the contents, for sure, broken and scattered across every inch of the room. Jere lived in his messes, inconvenient or not. Lance turned one last time, dragging his suitcase behind him to the door of the apartment. The only exit and entrance to the entire apartment; the only exit out of his situation. The door then, as if in slow motion, opened to Jere. He looked like he went camping for weeks with his buttoned up black shirt ruffled and hair sticking out as if struck by lightning. But what stood out the most was what you couldn’t see, rather, smell. His entire body reeking of cheap beer and crappy night clubs, and most of all the smell of gas station bathrooms attacking you. Overwhelmed, Lance stood back, trying to find an escape from the rotten smell of his six foot roommate.

“Lance! What are you doing?” Jere asked curiously, gazing from Lance’s eyes to the suitcase Lance was attempting to hide. “Is this about the other day? When I broke my bed?” he continued jokingly, “don’t worry, that’s coming out of my rent fees. You won’t have to pay for it at all.” 

Jere laughed lightly, throwing his head back. Silently, Lance moved his suitcase behind him as if trying to conceal a stolen candy. He shifted his feet, gripping his fists tighter. Lance considered lying to him, making a fast getaway when Jere left his guard down. Jere on the other hand grew impatient, asking again, his voice officially demanding an answer. Lance looked forward and looked past Jere; past this building, past this town, and then looked back at Jere.

“It’s more than just a dumb bed Jere. This wasn’t the first time that I’ve talked to you about this; you have violent outbreaks when you’re drunk, and you’re drunk all the fucking time,” Lance uttered, his voice growing louder by every word, “I’m leaving. I can’t stand being in this toxic environment with you anymore. You just won’t live up to what you do. Whenever anything troubling happens, you’re too quick to push it off or blame others. I just can’t see us anymore.”

“That’s not true, right?” Jere asked, moving closer to Lance, embracing Lance in one big hug in one move. At first, Lance tried to fight off Jere’s grip, but was met with little improvements; then deciding to stand still, Lance slowly moved his arm up to feel his face. His face, although dirty, still possessed the soft walnut color he had come to adore. Suddenly, feeling himself fall back into old times, Lance pushed Jere off and stepped back.

“I’m serious. This is the end of us Jere,” Lance said, pushing Jere out of his way, successfully leaving the apartment. Jere, previously frozen, snaps his body around and angrily grabbing Lance by the wrist, pulling him back.

“There isn’t anyone else who knows you like I do, and still loves you anyway. So, just come back to me. I’ll change and treat you better too,” Jere said desperately, holding back tears. Lance turned to face him briefly, his arm shaking and his eyes tearing up. They looked at each other, looked at what each of them had become, looked at how appalling they were to each other. The nature of their relationship, the fundamental basis of morals and values, had changed. They weren’t the same as when they first started, and Lance knew that.

“No, I don’t need you to love me anymore. I’m never coming back,” Lance finally admitted. Lance left Jere, the building, and left the town that had confined him there the past year. 

Chapter 1:  
Tuesday, May 30  
2:30 P.M.

After leaving Jere, Lance moved a few towns away to live with an old friend, Hunk Garrett. An energetic guy who loved to listen to stories, Hunk and Lance got along quite well. Lance found a confidant in Hunk, often describing his high school memories where he went to different states for debate conferences. Whenever he could, Lance would sneak onto the roof of the hotel they were staying at to watch the buzz and rumble of the city. There was something about watching a bustling city or the stars at night that was both simple and complex to him. His problems felt too small, too insignificant compared to the blinding lights of cars, restaurants, and buildings; they simply ushered the change and movement of the city and it’s people. And yet, it filled him with a rush of adrenaline and excitement.

“Hunk! Open up buddy, it’s Lance” Lance said, softly knocking on the door. Stepping back, Lance shifted his feet and luggage. The door opened to an ecstatic Hunk mildly disheveled with his short brown locks knotted on the side.

“I've missed you so much! It's not everyday another genius moves into this apartment building, you know,” Hunk said allowing Lance to enter.

“Get settled in. Your room is past the kitchen, on the right,” Hunk suggested.

“Thanks.” Lance turned, noticing the view outside the apartment window. The train on the tracks were fully visible and loud, yet masked and drowned with graffiti ridden roofs and abandoned garage spaces. The chattering of kids down below reminded him of his high school group of friends, now estranged. On another level, it reminded him of warm sunsets by the beach, summer barbecues with his friends and family, and the arrival of spring. The early morning walks with his dog, his house which laid hidden in the suburbs, and driving out for the fireworks on the Fourth of July. It was all four years ago, a distant memory to him now. All he heard at this moment was the sound of Hunk’s voice pulling him back to reality. 

“Honestly, my computer engineering class is killing me. I get that it’s the beginning of the year and there’s a lot of things that we have to learn as the basis, but c’mon! My professor could really give us a break,” Hunk sighed, grabbing his laptop and settling in a comfy spot on the couch. 

“You’re still into computer engineering? I’m honestly not sure what to major in. I know we graduate in a year, but there’s so much I’m still unsure about. I barely got away from Jere and that took a lot out of me. I’m so confused about everything right now,” Lance said, turning his head towards Hunk. Hunk, looking up from his laptop, paused. He could feel the shift in Lance’s tone. 

“It would have taken more out of you if you stayed with him. He was toxic to you--he’s toxic to everyone and himself, Lance. You couldn’t have been there for him without giving up more of yourself. I don’t know if you still love him but I know you still care for him. Regardless though, you both need time,” Hunk assured, moving towards Lance for a big hug. Accepting, Lance buried himself in his friend's silky shoulder length locks, inhaling a soft pineapple smell. Hunk in return, wrapped his arms around his friends stomach and squished hard resulting in a giggling Lance. 

“Hahaha stop!” Lance exclaimed, pulling back to meet the gaze of his laughing friend. 

*beep beep* *beep beep* 

The two let go at the sound of Hunk’s phone. *beep beep* *beep beep*

“Oh crap, I totally forgot. My classmates and I planned a study session tonight at the library, I can cancel on them. Shiro and Pidge wouldn’t mind. Keith...might,” Hunk paused, shuddering at the thought of yet another annoyed Keith. The scolding tone and dead eyes of an all nighter would scare anyone to Altea and back. 

“No no, don’t cancel on them! I didn’t know that they all went to Garrison University, I haven’t seen Shiro since he tutored at our high school and I haven’t seen Pidge and Keith since high school graduation. I thought Pidge went to Galaxy Institute of Technology?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, they did. But they transferred to Garrison University after freshman year, Keith switched majors a year ago, and we all began seeing him more.” Hunk bent over, cramming his laptop and notes into his bag. 

“Keith? Keith Kogane? I haven’t see him in years. Does he still have that ridiculous mullet? He looked so obnoxious, the epitome of teenage angst,” Lance joked, reminiscing at the thought of the former. 

“Nah, he grew it out. He wears it in a bun most of the time now.”

“He really did change, huh? I never really got close to him.”

“Do you want to come with us? I know it’s sudden but there’s not much else you can do here. You finished finals two days ago.”

Lance hesitated, unsure about whether or not to join Hunk or stay home and get used to the new apartment. Lance looked into his friend’s eyes, feeling the familiar gaze of his number one supporter. 

“Alright, let me grab my stuff.”

“YEAH! The unstoppable duo back at it again.” Hunk laughed. He threw his arm over his friend’s back, giving it a semi-hard slap. Hunk’s weight shifted to both of his legs, making Lance lean down slightly to accommodate for his slightly shorter friend.

Lance giggled, wiggling his way out of Hunk’s embrace. He rushed to grab his laptop and a bag, then promptly joined a waiting Hunk.

Tuesday, May 30th  
4:00 PM

“You know, there is a thing called being on time,” Keith grumbled as Hunk walked across the library to him. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re saying Kogane. Whether or not you know it, you whisper pretty fucking loudly. I can hear you, everyone at the table can hear you, the entire library can hear you--hell, people on Mars can hear you pal” Hunk retorted, slinging his bag onto the empty chair across Keith. Keith playfully hissed, sticking his tongue out. 

Shiro, to the left of Keith, greeted Hunk with a nod as his fingers sped across his keyboard. Pidge, who was on Keith’s right side, had their hands splattered all over the keyboard, gradually leaning into the screen. The light from the screen bounced off their glasses every time they hastily pushed it upwards.

“Shiro has a research paper on cyber implants due in five minutes. And Pidge is having a hackathon with uh…?”

“Slav,” Pidge grunted, pausing for a second to fix their glasses and acknowledge Hunk. 

“Well, there’s something important that you all should know. Someone’s back in town...,” Hunk trailed off. “He’s been gone for a little while, maybe you recognize him?... Lance?” At the cue, Lance popped out from behind a bookshelf much to the surprise of Keith who fell silent.

“Lance! It’s great to see you. How are you? What’s going on in your life?” Shiro asked, finishing his paper with a sigh of relief. 

“I’m alright. I finished finals and I’m planning to transfer to Garrison University after the year ends,” Lance replied, settling down next to Hunk.

Lance pulled out his laptop, putting it down in front of him. Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and Keith had now resumed their studies, every few minutes asking each other questions or for their notes. Lance stayed quiet, observing the group dynamic of the four. Keith was quieter than Lance remembered; he remembered Keith as a provocative, loud jock. He had the hearts of several girls, even more guys, and was generally liked by faculty. During the last two years of high school, Lance and Keith had crossed paths several times. They often competed with each other in class, trying to gain the most attention. Whether it was sports, academics, clubs, or school events Lance and Keith were often seen in each others face. Of course Keith always won, Lance was all talk. 

But as Lance studied Keith’s face closely, he noticed an eccentric change in the latter. His eyelashes were longer and his hair had upgraded from that dingy mullet. Don’t get him wrong, the mullet was cute at the time, but it didn’t fit him. Now Keith rocked soft chest-length hair that was lazily tied into a messy bun. Strands of hair were sticking out the sides of his bun, falling down and gently framing his face. Lance couldn’t help but feel awestruck looking at Keith.

Everything about Keith was simply too beautiful and elegant for Lance to absorb all at once. As time passed, Lance would take sneak peeks at Keith when he thought no one was looking. He’d admire the sharp jaw line that toned Keith’s face, the crease that would form when Keith frowned, and above all, the way his face just seemed to glow naturally.

Tuesday, May 30th  
7:00 P.M.

The group slowly began to dissipate into the night until it was finally down to Keith, Hunk, and Lance. For the most part, they had finished studying and finalizing their review notes. Shiro and Pidge left for work at the cafe and bookstore, respectively. 

“I’m starving, I’m going to head out and buy something. Do you two want anything?” Hunk asked, searching his bag for his wallet.

“No, I’m good bud,” Lance replied shifting his gaze from Hunk to Keith. 

“Same,” Keith responded.

“Okay, I’ll be back in 15,” Hunk said, walking away. 

It was completely silent between the two ever since Hunk left, Lance shifted in his chair, becoming painfully aware of all of his movements. Was he was breathing too loudly? Or fixing his hair too much? How did he look right now? Lance crept a look at Keith, wondering if the other was bothered by Lance’s movements. Keith, feeling the gaze of Lance, looked up. They looked at each other for a split second until Lance snapped his head away from embarrassment. 

“How long are you staying around for?” Keith asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

“At Hunks? Indefinitely,” Lance replied. 

“And you’re going to attend classes here next year, with the rest of us.”

“Yeah. Who knows, maybe we’ll have some classes together.”  
“Haha yeah, maybe we will.” Keith chuckled, their eyes once again meeting. This time though, lingering for a few seconds longer. 

“Do you, uh, have any plans for the summer?” Lance asked, afraid of breaking the conversation.

“Well,” Keith paused. “Usually I travel during summer break, but this summer I was thinking about just staying in the city and relaxing.”

“I’m staying around the city too. It’d be great to catch up, if you want?” Lance asked, discreetly rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants.

“Sure, give me your phone,” Keith said, handing his phone to Lance.

“My phone?” 

“I’ll give you my number, so you can text me.”

Lance gave Keith his phone, taking Keith’s phone and putting his number into it. While returning phones, Lance accidentally touched Keith’s hand, immediately pulling himself away. Keith, unaffected, put his phone into his pocket. 

“I’ll text you--,” Keith trailed off, seeing Hunk return. 

“Hey, I bought a burger,” Hunk said, holding up the bag he was holding. Hunk settled back down into his seat, eyeing the now awkward atmosphere. 

“It’s actually getting late, I think I’m going to head back home. I’ll catch you two another time,” Keith said after a few minutes. 

“Oh man. Alright,” Hunk responded, bummed out. Keith got up, packed all his books into his bag and looked at the table to confirm that he didn’t leave anything behind. For a short moment, he glanced at Lance, flashing him a brief smile. With that, he turned and left.

“Bye Keith!” Hunk yelled.

“Bye…” Lance said, quieter.

“So, what did you two talk about while I was gone?” Hunk asked, turning his attention to Lance. 

“Nothing really. We talked about summer plans, that’s all.”

“Really? I saw that smile he gave you, it wasn’t a simple polite smile. Are you sure nothing happened while I was gone?” Hunk asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully at Lance. 

“I’m serious! It was nothing. You were right though... he really did change.”

“Mmmhmm. Sure,” Hunk teased. 

Tuesday, May 30th  
11:00 P.M.

Lance and Hunk, now home, had individually settled into their beds. Hunk was snuggled up in bed rereading one of his favorite books, The Great Gatsby. The lights in the apartment were turned off for the most part, except for Lance and Hunk’s individual floor lamp. Lance was getting ready for sleep, doing his night beauty routine of cleansing and moisturizing.

*bzzzz* *bzzzz* 

Lance turned around to see his phone going off.

Keith: Hey, are you awake?

Lance paused, his mind began racing with thoughts. Why was Keith texting him at this hour? What did he want? After a minute of debating on whether or not to reply, Lance decided it was too much to not reply.

Lance: Yeah, why?

Keith: I can’t sleep and I got bored. I was wondering what you were up to. 

Lance: Well, I’m doing my night routine. I can’t be beautiful forever without taking care of my skin. 

Keith: Damn, I just rinse my face and go to sleep. Tell me, what else can the “beautiful” Lance McClain do? 

Lance: You can bet a whole fucking lot. I can roller skate like a fucking queen. 

Keith: Really? I find that hard to believe. Last I remember, you weren’t so hot on your feet.

Lance: Excuse you, your memory is clearly wrong. If you don’t believe me, square up and meet me behind Wendy’s. 

Keith: How about we meet at the outdoor roller skating rink in Corona Park, and you show me your alleged pro roller skating skills?

Lance: DEAL. Meet you in 30. Bring your skates and be ready.

Tuesday, May 30th  
11:40 P.M.

“You’re late” shouted Lance, already whirling around in the rink. He stopped to lean on the railing and tease the taller boy coming towards him. Keith with his skates in hand threw Lance a snobbish smile. 

Lance stepped back to continue gliding around the rink. The day had been exceedingly hot with no relief from the harsh sun. By now, the night felt cool and chilly air danced along Lance’s arm making his hair stand up. Entering the rink, Keith held tightly to the rails.

“Don’t you know how to roller skate?” Lance asked, moving towards Keith.

“I do but it’s been so long. I’m incredibly rusty,” Keith said begrudgingly. Slowly, Keith let go of the rink’s rails and began sliding his legs forwards, trying to maintain a steady core. Stumbling and shaking, Lance instinctively reached out to catch Keith who had far too much pride to accept the other’s help. 

“Come on,” Lance insisted, holding out his hand out once again. This time though, Keith accepted and began relearning how to roller skate. After a few minutes, Keith awkwardly let go of Lance’s arm, freely skating on his own. Lance skated forwardly quickly, passing Keith. 

“Watch this.” Lance smiled, beginning to skate backwards. He spread his arms out like a crow getting ready to fly and with a slight twist of the hip, he twirled around. Keith slowly skated behind Lance, laughing.  
“Not bad,” Keith admitted. Lance chuckled, continuing to skate backwards while occasionally spinning around. 

“What about the great Keith Kogane? What can he do?” Lance asked, facing away from Keith. He looked up, the night’s skies were semi cloudy but overall clear. Other than the trees blocking the view, Lance saw the stars dimly shining down. The rink was surrounded by lamp posts that semi lit the rink, but it was still relatively dark. 

“You’ll just have to see one day.”

“Oh, that’s such an ass answer,” retorted Lance, stopping to look at the skies once again. The moon had now crept out of from behind the stars, shining itself on the two boys. 

“Isn’t it terrifying? Knowing that there are things that we still don’t know about our world, and may never know?” Lance asked, suddenly in awe.

Keith began to say something but paused. “I think there’s a simple beauty in it too,” he continued, “knowing that finite beings like humans don’t have the most control on Earth. That there’s still a creature or species or anything that still has the most power over themselves.”

 

Lance flashed a toothy grin at Keith, spun around, and continued skating around. Silently, Keith chuckled and soon caught up to Lance. They skated in each other’s company, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. And as the night continued, they listened to the scratching of their roller skates against the wooden floors of the rink, to the soft rustling of the trees, and most importantly, to the gentle breathing of one another.


End file.
